


It's My Job

by Anderwarbler



Category: Glee
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anderwarbler/pseuds/Anderwarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is exhausted from over working himself between work and school and Sebastian's had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Job

Thunder cracked over Blaine and Sebastian’s one bedroom apartment, shaking the entire building as Blaine let out what had to have been his hundredth yawn of the past hour as he placed his pen on the papers below. Leaning back in his desk chair, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm the dull pounding between his eyes.  He was so exhausted and he was going cross-eyed. Between all of his homework and school and then when he wasn't in class or doing homework, he was waiting tables until at least eleven every night, which left him roughly two hours of homework time before he passed out at two just to wake up the next morning and start all over again. He barely had time to breathe, much less tend to his neglected boyfriend. He felt terrible, he had hardly seen Sebastian in a week and they lived in the same apartment. But he was leaving for work when Sebastian got home from class, only time for a quick couple of kisses and an ‘I love you’ before the parted again, and by the time Blaine got home at night, Sebastian was already asleep. It wasn’t easy, on either of them or on them as a couple. Sometimes they spent those few moments they had together bickering.

Blaine would try to give Sebastian a kiss and he wouldn’t respond, which would wear on the shorter boy’s already frazzled nerves.

“What is your problem?” He would say.

“Oh, I’m sorry, do I know you?”

Blaine rolled his eyes as Sebastians tone and the way his eyebrow quirked as he looked up from whatever case he was working on, an indifferent expression on his face.

“Seb, don’t start. You know how important these papers are. You had to do them yourself.” His tone clearly showing he wasn’t in the mood for this.

“Blaine, it’s not even about the term papers. You are never home anymore. I don’t understand why you insist on working so much. I don’t know why you won’t let me help you pay for school.”

He just huffed, shoving his books into his shoulder bag. “Because, you’re my boyfriend, not my sugar daddy. You already pay rent for our apartment. Just, no.”

With a roll of his eyes, Sebastian turned his attention back to the papers in front of him. “Whatever.” He muttered.

Blaine shifted his gaze up from his bag to his boyfriend. How could he be mad at Sebastian? How could he be made at someone who loved him so much that he’d be willing to help pay for college? His tense shoulders fell as a heavy sigh escaped his lips. “Babe,” He went over and slipped his arms around Sebastian’s neck from behind, his lips grazing the back of his ear gently. “It’s so sweet how you want to take care of me like that, but...I would be a bad boyfriend letting you do that. I wouldn’t feel right about it.” His voice was softer than before, calmer.

“Mm, yeah.” Sebastian said in an unimpressed tone, shrugging Blaine off of him. “We both have work to do, you don’t want to be late.”

A deep wrinkle set in Blaine’s forehead as he stood up straight, frowning at the back of his boyfriend’s head. Now he remembered how he could be mad at Sebastian. He was a big jerk.

“Oh whatever.” He muttered before leaving their apartment, letting the door shut a bit harder than necessary and making his way through the cold rain, hoping he hadn’t missed his bus.

Those little fights didn’t help with the stress he felt under the weight of work and his term papers, whose due date was creeping up on him entirely too fast. That fight was also the reason why he wasn’t surprised when he came home and found Sebastian asleep on the couch. It wasn’t a huge fight, certainly not the biggest on they had that month, but it was enough to irritate them both into over-thinking about it and making it bigger than it was. Which wasn’t an unusual thing for them, honestly.

He had no more sat up straight in his chair again, refocusing on the paper in front of him that was due the next afternoon, and he slumped over again, leaning onto the desk with one elbow, his cheek smooshed against his hand; the sound of the rain hitting their bedroom window in sheets lulling him into slumber. It wasn’t until later, when someone was lightly shaking him, that he even realized he had fallen asleep.

“B,” Sebastian’s voice was soft as he shook the other gently. “Blaine. Wake up.”

“Mmf-huh?” The shorter opened his eyes, his voice heavy with sleep. “What time is it?”

“It doesn’t matter. Get up.” Sebastian had been woken up by a loud rumble of thunder and decided to come get into bed with Blaine. He felt bad about their little tiff earlier and he just wanted to be with him. He just missed his boyfriend, that’s all it was. But then he found Blaine hunched over, sleeping on his homework at their desk. He frowned, shaking his head, he had had enough. This was ridiculous. Blaine was going to end up sick if he didn’t take a breath.

“N-no, I have to finish this. It’s due tomorrow.” Blaine said through a yawn as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“No.” The taller stated simply. “Nope. No more. Enough.” He shut Blaine’s books and stacked them all together, turning the small lamp off, blanketing their bedroom in complete darkness before turning the desk chair to face him, taking his boyfriends wrists gently.

“But Seb, I have toooo.” Blaine whined softly as he was pulled from his chair, not fighting him at all.

“Stop whining. We’re going to bed.”

Blaine’s sock-covered feet shuffled against the cold hardwood floors as lightning light up their bedroom. “I thought you hated me anyway.” He yawned, rubbing his eyes a little more, stopping as Sebastian let go of him to reach down to pull back their covers.

The other just chuckled, shaking his head as he slipped under the sheet and comforter. “Don’t be an idiot. I could never hate you.” He reached up for Blaine’s wrist again, tugging him gently. “Come here, baby.”

The soft tone that had taken over Sebastian’s voice, along with the term of endearment, made Blaine’s insides all warm and fuzzy as he crawled up into the bed, the sheets rustling as he got as close as possible. He blindly pressed their lips together for a very soft kiss before he turned over in his boyfriends arms, scooting back against him. A smile pulled at the corners of his lips when he felt Sebastian pull the covers over them, his arm securely wrapping around his waist, his leg also finding it’s way over him, cuddling him as close as possible.

“Mm, that’s better.” The taller murmured softly as he nuzzled his face against Blaine’s neck, his nose lightly brushing over the soft curls tucked behind the other’s ear. “I’ve missed you.”

Blaine’s hand found Sebastian’s as it rested against his stomach, he laced their fingers together and brought it up, leaning down to kiss it softly before cuddling it tight to his chest. “I’ve missed you, too. I’m sorry I haven’t been around.”

“It’s okay.” He whispered as he placed a soft kiss against Blaine’s ear. “But you’re not going to work tomorrow.”

A shiver ran up the shorter’s spine as Sebastian’s breath ghosted over the back of his ear. “I’m not?” He asked softly.

“Mm, nope. You have a hot date.”

“Oh, I do?” He grinned a little. “Hmm, with who?”

“Shut up.” Sebastian chuckled, biting at Blaine’s ear as he squeezed his hand, causing the other to giggle softly.

“Thanks, baby.” Blaine yawned as he nuzzled against the pillow a little, brushing his thumb over Sebastian’s hand.

“For what?”

“For taking care of me.”

Sebastian smiled softly against Blaine’s curly hair, nuzzling against it a little. “It’s my job. Now, go to sleep, you need it.”

“Mmmkay.” He said through another yawn as he cuddled back against Sebastian more, holding his hand tighter, barely able to mumble a “Love you.” before he was out.

“Love you, too, B.”  Sebastian whispered, tightening his arm around his boyfriend's small frame, nuzzling his face against his neck a little more, breathing him in just a bit before he let the softening sound of the rain and the warmth of the boy next to him lull him to sleep.


End file.
